shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Otakuknight 79
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Red Guard page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! My Wild Generation Character Probably super obvious by now, but I figured I'd go by the book on this one and do as requested. My character in The Wild Generation is Jolly D. Chris. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:24, June 8, 2016 (UTC) To build off this, my character in The Wild Generation is Dhahaka D. Knave. Pardon me if I'm being rude, but why exactly are we being asked to post this, at least, those of us who have our characters listed on the page? Added PS: Per User:Rukiryo's request, as he is currrently unable to post himself, he too, has a character within the Wild Generation, in this case being Hiro Xanthe. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 05:51, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Rottweiler Sorry dude, I've had that one planned to be eaten by someone for years now; if it doesn't say so on the Devil Fruit's page, I apologize for misleading people as well and will try to work on that soon. I had always intended on giving it to Lys' previous boss and having the dude give off this hell hould theme when he transforms. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:15, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Stop, Compadre Not every single little thing is your fault. The Only thing that can be considered "wrong" was copy-pasting all that stuff onto ferno's talk page. So calm yourself down, and next time you have something like that say more than just copy-pasting and probably have a better title. Title you came up with was a bit rude sounding. Besides that though it's not your fault caring left. She left on her own accord. Don't blame yourself for someone else's actions, you usually don't have that much control over them anyway. Stay in touch though, if you're still not 100%. I know you're upset by this so you have some support. Try lvdoomien@gmail.com or text 702-502-8002. And no prank calls. Baka. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 18:35, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Sea of Fools Chat Yo! Just letting you know I got your message and have been waiting on Sea of Fools' chat for a few hours. Sorry if I missed you earlier. Hope to see you there. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 18:24, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Homunculi Of course! I made Vulcan and the homunculi so you guys could make awesome stuff! ^_^ Go crazy and have fun! (Though at least try to make something that makes sense as far as evolution, nature and biology go. XD) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:05, July 6, 2016 (UTC) It's no problem. I'm looking forward to what you come up with. +_+ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:13, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Sure! It could be like the Oozaru in Dragon Ball, or a werewolf, where someone transforms into some kind of monster due to the full moon's effects on their bodies. ORRRRR, some other method of transformation! Maybe it's bug people who go through metamorphosis like how caterpillars become butterflies or moths! The choice is yours as to how the transformation happens. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:21, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Ash in One Dream Sorry for not catching you sooner, I was super super super super SUPER SUPER SUPER busy at the time. >.< But sure, I don't mind having Ash in One Dream and supporting the Jollys and stuff. Sounds like it could be fun. ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 23:23, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Anytime you're ready, I suppose. Now that I have the bulk of The Kirin Pirates stuff up on the wiki, I'm a little less busy for the time being. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 23:59, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Asriel Fighting No Beard Sure, though I feel bad for the guy for attemoting to do so. lol Hope he's prepared for a good shaving. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:04, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Ash Again I saw! :D She's looking good so far! ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 02:51, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Planet Sure, I can do what little I can, seeing as I'm just an ordinary user there and all. What will you need? Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 09:55, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Early Christmas Otaku, I was digging thru all my old documents and transferring them to google drive (potential laptop failure imminent) and while I was digging my hand around it just got completely sliced to pieces. Now my hand's fine, of course, but the amount of... of EDGE that was on the article I found is something noteworthy indeed. I don't think I've found anything so edgy in my own life. And Yes I will totally send it to you, just give me your email. And pinky swear (with my non-shredded pinky) it's not some bullshit. I found an article made Exclusively of edginess that is exactly what you want. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 09:23, August 12, 2016 (UTC) : No baka you don't understand. You Will receive this gift. You're receiving it Now in fact. : Chapter 31: Rage By: Lvdoomien _____________________________________________________________________________________________ : : Timber: MEN! KILL THAT PIRATE! : : Naomi: Ernest! Get off of him you blonde psychopath! Tomás: PSYCHOPATH?! YOU’RE THE CRAZY ONE YOU MASOCHIST FREAK! : Naomi: Go to hell! : Tomás: WHO’S NEXT!? : Nero: Mother of God, he's gone mad! The curse is true! : Timber: What curse?! What are you rambling about?! : Nero: Vice Admiral, his eyes... and the anger! He has it! : Timber: Stop rambling like a baby! You're supposed to be the bravest of the captains, not some child that believes in curses! : Nero: Yes, Vice Admiral. : : Diego: Burn! : Tomás: YOU CAN’T HARM ME! : Diego: Watch me! : : Timber: What the hell are all you doing?! You’re supposed to kill him! You’re all pathetic! : Nero: But Vice Admiral, they’re trying their best. : Timber: Well there best is worthless! FIGHT HARDER DAMN IT! : Baka. : Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 05:45, August 13, 2016 (UTC) its alright takes a more then a hurtful words to get soul down but thank you very much for your offer i guess you really are a knight...hehehe Soul wander (talk) 22:49, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Sensei Names Musame Kurona Raneza Thomas Baiko Azeda Duredo Fuck idk I'm just making shit up Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 05:00, August 23, 2016 (UTC) That I would gladly do. 01:46, August 27, 2016 (UTC)[[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) Otaku Text me tomorrow morning? Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 06:35, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Yo! Just wanted to ask you, since I won't be able to come on chat for a while, if I can edit the page of The Wild Generation to add the backstory of my character. 09:05, October 7, 2016 (UTC) can Jonathan Rayleigh join the The Wild Generation. Inushima (talk) 15:41, October 8, 2016 (UTC) can I add Jonathan's description to the wild gen page.Inushima (talk) 14:48, October 10, 2016 (UTC) here is the picture I want For Jonathans Wild Gen Infobox.Inushima (talk) 15:51, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Sure Thing Sorry it took a while to reply heh. I'm off today and tomorrow so I'll wait on the Sea of Fools chat for as long as I can buddy. Good to hear back from you smallest bro~ '1NF3RNO ' talk 15:06, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Re: Hey, wow, this is a REALLY late response. Lol! I'm sorry for taking such an absence but life has gotten me real busy and I don't really have time to give much to the internet. I hope you're doing alright, message me anytime and I will try to message you as soon as I can. I appreciate you dropping me a message, really. Hope everything is going well for all of you. See you soon :) jcandtlotw (talk) 06:39, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Fox Family Member Yo little bro! Dropping by since I was making another attempt to work on the character just now, and a thought just occured to me. Naturally, I felt it was best to run this by you first before I made any reckless decisions. Now, after reviewing the Fox family and seeing there are currently two guys and one girl at the moment (I know you've planned more than that, but I'm going by the pages already made on the wiki right now,) I was wondering if you'd be fine with me making a girl instead of a guy. Might be a silly thing to ask, I know, but I figured it was best to talk this over with you first anyway. Might be me being a bit too obsessive with keeping balance between two opposites (male and female,) but I figured I'd like to balance things out by making the second female Fox's page so that there would currently be two guys (Zephyr and Scott) and two girls (Angel and my character.) Hope this is alright with you. And just in case this thought occured to you, don't worry, I'm not going to be bent out of shape if the balance becomes undone later in the future with more additions to the family. Your family and characters, your rules, so I really shouldn't give you a hard time about that, right? Besides, I'm not so interested in managing someone else's ideas as I am in handling my own. In short, even if it become three or more guys and two girls, I won't mind, because I'll be happy with the decisions I made for my character. Hope that makes sense. >.< Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 11:03, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Which chat would you like to meet me on? Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 14:41, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Chat/Discord It'll depend on exactly what you want to talk about, as I'd much rather not come onto Ship or Sea's chat at the moment, and I'd also like to avoid Discord too. Any other kind of chatroom is fine by me though, so you're free to take your pick of which one suits you best. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 18:39, May 15, 2017 (UTC) That's fine by me. I'll be on and wait to see you there. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:09, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Trouble Have you been asking jak for the fruits you are tagging or did you just throw your tag on something you liked? So far im the only one that asked if i could have the fruits ive tagged via his talk page. Hes come back and messaged inu to stop tagging pages without asking. Masterreaper (talk) 11:12, September 7, 2017 (UTC) No need i was just making sure. Weve had issues with people just marking stuff as theirs when the owner leaves. And combined with jak having to stop inu himself i figured id make sure. Masterreaper (talk) 14:14, September 7, 2017 (UTC) -_- Don't recall you asking for a few Fruits you have laid claim to....... Fox Family Do they have to be blood related? Is there any standard occupation as in do they have to be pirates or can they be marine, bounty hunter, i dont know gogo dancer or some crap XD? Is there any core martial art i should pay attention to or is it just they did this with their life so they know this Masterreaper (talk) 19:11, September 9, 2017 (UTC) OCTOPATH Go ahead. But in return, I would like some takoyaki with seaweed and mayonaise. FoolishImmoralFOOL (talk) 07:14, November 28, 2018 (UTC)